Ed Piece: East Blue Arc
by FreakED2000
Summary: When the Ed boy went out sailing on the lake, they didn't expect to be dragged into a whirlpool, neither did they expect to become pirates serving under the future Pirate King.


**Authors Note: **Hello people of fan fiction, welcome to my new fanfic "Ed Piece". As you can guess from the title, this story is all about our favorite Ed boys going through the land (or is it sea?) of One Piece.

Our heroes will be traveling with the Straw Hat crew in search of the ultimate treasure (Eddy's already drooling…).

Now how do you start a story about these misfits meeting each other? How else, with an anime opening!

(PS: The Eds are as taller in this story, as in Double D and Luffy stand at the same height and Ed is taller then most of the Straw Hat crew. And Double D's hat has the same shading effect on his eyes like Zoro's bandanna, making him look badass. They also make the anime expressions.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Ed, Edd, n Eddy… which is probably a good thing. **

* * *

Ed Piece: East Blue Arc

Episode 1: We Are… The Eds!

_Wealth, Fame, Power. One man obtained all. He was known as the Pirate King, Gold Roger. His last words sent hoards into the sea… "My treasure? Take it if you want, search the oceans for it. It has all the wealth in the world." Many sailed to the Grand Line in search of it. And thus began the Great Era of the Pirates!_

**See Luffy running over to a cliff and jumping off**

"Gathering together all our dreams."

**Quick glimpses of the Straw Hat crew, The Eds included.**

"We'll find the things that we're looking for"

**Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Rocket on the Going Merry.**

"Ed Piece!"

**The title appears with the One replaced by Ed and having Ed pose as the I.**

"Things like a compass are just a source of delay."

**See the Going Merry sailing along side some seakings.**

"We'll heat it up and take the helm."

**A huge sea king surfaces, with Ed riding on its nose for some reason.**

"Even a dusty treasure map."

**Double D and the Straw Hat crew panic and try to get him down, Luffy and Eddy sit back and laugh.**

"Is not a legend if it has been proven!"

**More sailing, with the map of the Grand Line in the background.**

"For a personal storm you just have to…"

**Zoro and Sanji are seen beating down some pirates. Eddy, now sporting scales and a lizard-like tail, is slicing through some with his claws.**

"Ride on someone's biorhythm!"

**Usopp fires a rotten egg into the face of a pirate, and Nami strikes him from behind. A large group of pirates charge forward only to be caught in a large net fired from a gadget strapped to Double D's wrist.**

"It's alright to think about it!"

**Luffy and Ed both throw a punch into a sea kings jaw, knocking it senseless.**

"By gathering all the dreams."

**Luffy and Ed land back on the ship and look at the crew.**

"We'll the things that we're looking for."

**See the Straw Hat flag waving in the wind.**

"A pocket of coins."

**Luffy spinning his hat.**

"And you wanna be my friend?"

**See Red-Haired Shanks crew.**

"We are, We are on the cruise!"

"**WE ARE!"**

(I just had to do it, and the claws thing will be explained later, though you probably figured it out already.)

* * *

Eddy didn't understand what he had done to deserve his kind of luck. Did he do something horrible in his past life and this was his punishment? Did god hate him? Did he have bad karma? Or was lady luck permanently PMSing when it came to him? Whatever the reason it would explain how he got into this situation. 

It was simple scam, really it was. They had slapped together a raft out of some old wooden furniture and were going to pass it off as a luxury cruise. And all it would have cost was one shiny quarter, and it would have worked too.

If the infamous luck of the Ed hadn't kicked in.

They were sailing the ship around the lake in the woods to make sure it was safe, Double D had insisted. While the ship worked just find, the lake itself decided to go haywire make a whirlpool in its center. Normally such a thing would not be logically possible. But then again, logic never met the Eds.

They tried to get away from it but in the end it proved futile. They were sucked into the swirling mass of water and eventually everything went black. This leads to our current situation.

Eddy being woken up by the smell of Ed's armpits.

"GAH! What the hell!?" Eddy leapt to his feet and immediately bent and began to gag. Ed threw up a salute to Double D, who was standing next to him, and said, "The patient has been revived Dr. D!"

"I can see that Ed." Double D watched as Eddy finally got breath back turned towards him. "Are you guys trying to kill me or something? I don't need enemies if this is your idea of helping." Eddy said. Eddy looked at his surroundings and saw what looked like some kind of dining room. "Just where are we anyway?" He asked scratching his head.

"We seem to be on a real cruise ship if the ocean outside the window is any indication." Double D pointed out. Sure enough, there was a clear blue ocean outside. Ed and Eddy gazed out at the sea, while Double D turned his attention to a barrel lying in a mess in the corner of the room. 'Apparently a very low class cruise ship.' He thought. He moved to go clean up the spot when someone looked into the room.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" The Ed boys looked towards the source of the voice and see a short kid, shorter then Eddy, with pinkish hair and wearing glasses, looking back at them. "Are you guy's members the crew?" he asked. The Eds looked at each before looking back and shaking their heads. The boy let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, for a minute I thought I was in trouble."

Double D looked at him curiously. "Why is that? Are you a stowaway?" He asked him. The boy then looked nervous for some reason. "No not exactly, it's just that…" The boy didn't get to finish as three new people entered the room, and they didn't look friendly.

"Hey Coby, are you hiding again and not doing any work? And who are your friends here?" said a big fat man in the group, who looked like something out of a pirate's movie. "N-no I just saw a big wine barrel roll into this room and was going to bring it back to the ship, heh heh…" The boy, now known as Coby, pointed towards the barrel behind the Ed boys, chuckling nervously.

"Oh is that right? Well then we'll just take it off your hands then, we are mighty thirsty." The three laughed at their own little joke while Coby began to panic, "You can't do that! What if Alvida finds out?" He said. One of the other men looked at him and said, "If you and your buddies keep quiet about it their wont be a problem." The men pushed passed them and walked to the barrel. The Eds, who had been surprisingly quiet until now, looked at Coby and Double D asked, "Just who are these men?"

Coby just sighed before answering, "Their members of Alvida's pirate crew." At this the Eds eyes widened, "PIRATES!?" "Cool!" I don't think you need to be told who said what. While this was going on the pirates were about to crack open the barrel and get drunk on wine.

Fate had other ideas.

Before he could make contact, the barrel's lid busted open when a boy in straw hat came out, "WHAT A GREAT NAAAAP!" He screamed, accidentally knocking out pirate with his fist. Everyone in the room looked shocked at the scene, except for Ed; he was laughing and clapping at the scene like a demented seal.

The boy seemed to notice the audience and asked, "Who are you guys?" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Was the response he got from the pirates. "You know that guy on the floor is going to catch a cold if he sleeps there." He said, getting out the barrel. "It's your fault!" The now increasingly annoyed pirates responded.

One of the pirates drew his sword and pointed it at the boy, "Do you think you can mess with us? Don't you know that were pirates?" Now this may have actually been threatening, had any one been paying attention to him. "Hey I'm really hungry do you guys have any…" "PAY ATTENTION TO US!" By now the pirates had been just about fed up with the straw hat kid, ready their swords to slice him into pieces. The Ed boys and Coby clung to each other bravely cried out, "Were all gonna die!" Ok so there wasn't anything brave about it, these are the Eds were talking about.

They sound of blades making contact with something, but when they didn't feel the familiar feeling of pain, they opened their eyes. What they saw was a unharmed straw hat boy, two pirates with half a sword, and halves of the swords lodged in the ceiling. Needless to say, they were a bit confused. "Uh guys, what just happened?" Eddy asked his friends, but they had no answer to give them. The pirates on the other hand looked like they just seen a ghost.

"W-who are you?" One of the pirates managed to spit out. "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you!" He said with a grin could almost match Ed's. Apparently that was all the pirates wanted to know, since they grabbed their friend and tore out of the room like a pair of bats outta hell. Luffy blinked in confusion at their escape, when Coby ran up to him, "You and those other guys have to get out of here, before they come back with their friends and kill all of you!" At this statement two out of the three Eds eyes widened.

"Goodness gracious, we must get to the life boats quickly!" "You don't have to tell me twice Sock-head!" Double D and Eddy exclaimed as they attempted to make a beeline for the door, but were stopped when Ed put his hands on their shoulders.

Ed: "We can take 'em guys."

Edd and Eddy with shark-faces: "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Ed: "Yep!"

Luffy laughed at their antics before turning to Coby and asking, "Do you know where the food is?" "Weren't you listening to me? There are pirates covering the whole deck!" "But I'm hungry." At this point he started going in the direction he thought he smelled food, Coby tried to stop him but just ended up getting dragged along. "I hope they have buttered toast." Ed said following them, and carrying the others with him.

* * *

"Oh boy, Look at all the food!" Luffy nose had led them to a storage room filled with all kinds of goods, where Luffy and Ed proceeded to ransack the place, Luffy with the food and Ed with the clothes. "Hey guys, look at me!" Ed had gotten rid of his old shirt and jacket, and replaced them with a sleeveless black shirt and an old fashioned, unbuttoned, red naval jacket, much like the ones often worn by pirate captains in movies and plays, only this reached to just above his ankles. When Double D and Eddy saw his new look, they were reminded of the state of their own clothes, which were a little worse for ware from their whirlpool encounter. 

"Perhaps we should also borrow some clothes from the storage." Double D said, peeking into one of the crates. Eddy also rooted through one of the crates, tossing several clothes over the room until he found some thing he liked. A pair of simple deep blue colored jeans and a simple white T-shirt was what he found, but what really interested him was the hoodie he found. It was almost all black with a white stripe going down either side of the sleeves, on the back of it was a large skull and crossbones, underneath them were the words "Pirates life for me." He was about to go put them on when he noticed some thing buried beneath the clothes. "What's this thing?"

He picked it up and looked at it, it some kind of fruit that resembled an apple, but unlike normal apples it had strange markings on it, giving it an exotic appearance. His stomach growled while he looked at it, "Maybe a bite wouldn't hurt…" He bit off a chunk of the apple and began to chew, when he suddenly froze. He turned an interesting shade of blue, before gagging on the fruit. "Yuck, what the hell was that thing?" He threw rest of the fruit away before going to change his clothes.

Double D had finally settled on some black jeans with a large number of pockets held up by a brown tool belt, tools included, a black T-shirt, and covered by a dark red cloak, which also had many pockets on the inside. "I think this cloak may be a bit much." He said while he tried to adjust the top of the cloak so it didn't cover his mouth. "I think it looks cool Double D!" Ed said, giving him a thumbs up. "Just like the vampire cowboy in 'Bloody High Noon'!" Double D made a sweatdrop at that comment.

While this was going on, Luffy asked Coby, between bites of his food, if they were on a pirate ship. "No not this ship, but Captain Alvida is attacking it right now." He answered. "It doesn't matter, are there any boats on this ship? Mine's got sucked into a whirlpool." Luffy told him, still stuffing himself with food. "Just like our boat scam!" Ed said, joining Luffy in devouring the food. Coby looked at both them in surprise, "Whirlpool? You all should be dead."

"Yeah, it was really surprising." Luffy responded before asking, "Hey, are you a pirate?" When Luffy asked this, Coby seemed to get depressed. "That… was a fateful day." He started. Double D, who had been standing to the side to avoid Luffy and Ed's table manners, sat down near them to his story better.

"I was just going out to go fishing." He said. "But it turned that boat was headed for a pirate ship, and since then I've been working like a slave for them so they wouldn't kill me." Everyone was quiet for a minute, until Eddy broke the silence. "What an idiot." Eddy said from behind the crate he was dressing behind, "Why would you decide to just jump into some random boat in the first place?" Double D was about to reprimand him for being so rude when Eddy came from behind the crate, then his jaw dropped.

"What is it Sock-head, I got something in my teeth or something?" He asked, seeing the look on Double D's face. "Y-y-you…" Was all Double D could stutter out before Ed finished for him, "HE HAS BECOME AN LIZARD-MAN FROM JUPITER!" "Cool, for real!?" Luffy responded with stars in his eyes. "What in the world are you talking…?" He didn't finish. As he was reaching to scratch his head in confusion, he saw his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

His whole entire arm was covered in grayish scales with sharp, dangerous looking claws in place of his fingernails. He looked at his other arm and saw that it had same features, and then he felt his face, and to his horror, felt scales all over his face as well. If that wasn't bad enough, he saw that he had a tail, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" He screamed. Coby, who was just now getting over his own shock, pointed at him and asked, "C-c-c-could you it be, that you ate one of the Devil's Fruit?" Eddy stared at him. "Devil's Fruit? You mean that weird apple I had?"

Double D looked at Coby, "Just what is a devil's fruit Coby?" He asked. "It's a special kind of fruit that can give you special powers, but in exchange you lose your ability to swim." "You mean I'm gonna sink like a hammer in the water!?" Eddy exclaimed. "Yeah, basically." He responded. "Wow, what kind of powers does he have?" Ed and Luffy asked at the same time. Coby looked at Eddy for a minute before answering. "I think it's a Zoan Type fruit."

"What's a Zoan Type?" Eddy asked, now curious about these new powers. "It's the type of fruit that allows a human to transform into an animal or hybrid form of an animal like he is right now." "So what animal am I right now?" Eddy asked him. "I don't know, why don't you try to change shape?"

Eddy looked at his hands for a moment, before concentrating on changing into a lizard-like animal. He felt his body changing, growing larger and stronger. When the sensation stopped he looked to see what he became. Out of all the possible to turn into…

He never expected a long eastern style dragon.

"Cool he ate a dragon fruit, that's awesome!" Luffy yelled out, Coby and Double D were shocked, and Ed was chanting, "Do it again, do it again!" Eddy concentrated back on his old body and found himself changed back into his full human form. He looked at his now human hands and said the only thing he could think of, "Freaking sweet…"

"That was so cool; do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asked, getting right in Eddy's face. "What crew?" He asked. "My pirate crew, I'm going to be king of the pirates!" At that, everyone in the room stared. "T-the Pirate King!?" Coby suddenly exclaimed. "The man who has wealth, fame, and power all signifying one person?" Luffy turned to Coby and said, "Yep!" "But that would mean you're after One Piece, the ultimate treasure!"

The moment Eddy heard the words, "Ultimate treasure." He was immediately in Luffy's face, "When he says 'ultimate treasure' does he mean enough gold for me to buy all the jawbreakers in the world?" He asked, drooling all over the floor. "And all the meat in the world too, I'll share it with you if you join my crew." Luffy answered with a grin. "YOU GOT YOURSELF A PIRATE... But only if I'm first mate." "Deal!" "Can I be a pirate?" Ed asked raising his hand. "Sure!" "Yay!" Double D then tried to talk some since into them.

Edd: "You can't be pirates, their criminals! Vicious monsters and cutthroats!

Eddy: "And get treasure!"

Edd: "But they pillage and plunder from innocent people!"

Eddy: "And get treasure!"

Edd: "They get drunk and… Your not listening are you?"

Eddy: "And get treasure!"

Edd: "Your also going get me to join too aren't you?"

Eddy: "And get treasure!"

Edd: "Fine I'll join, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

Eddy: "And get treasure!"

Edd with shark-face: **Smacking Eddy up side the head** "ENOUGH!"

While they were doing their comedy skit, Coby had been telling Luffy about his dream of being a marine and how he would catch all the bad guys, including Alvida. Unfortunately for him this is when said pirate lady smashed down through the roof, just barely missing everyone. "Just who did you say you were going to catch Coby?" Her voice came through the smoke, and when it cleared they all got a good look at her. Ed, Eddy, and even Double D, could only say one thing.

"Daaaaaamn."

She was the single fattest, ugliest woman they had ever seen, and they had cable where they're from, so that's saying something. They also noticed the huge club she had on her shoulder, and understood why Coby was so afraid of her, besides her looks anyway. She looked over at Luffy and sneered, "You're not the pirate hunter Zoro." "Zoro?" The Eds and Luffy questioned, having no idea who she was talking about. She looked at Coby and asked him a different question, "Tell me Coby, who is the most beautiful woman on the ocean?" "W-well, that is of course…" Before Coby could finish, Eddy opened his mouth. "Sure as hell ain't the beached whale over there."

The entire ship went silent.

"D-did they just…?" "They're all dead meat now…" These were just a few of the things the pirates watching from the hole above were saying, seeing Alvida's face twisting in rage. "YOU BRATS!!" She swung her club down at them aiming to crush them, but Luffy grabbed Coby, and leapt through the hole above, followed by Ed who matched his jump. Eddy changed into his full dragon form flew out, carrying Double D with him. Out on the deck the pirates were gawking at the transformation, "That boy just changed into a dragon!" "He must be some kind of monster!" Eddy, who was hovering above still holding on to Double D, just smirked at their expressions, "You think your scared now, watch this!" His head reared back, mouth opening wide.

"**Dragon…"**An orange light began to shine from within,**"…Blast!"**

A large fireball shot out from his mouth, impacting the deck and sending sparks, wood, and toasted pirates all over it. "All we need now is butter Eddy!" Ed said laughing. Behind him a few pirates attempted to sneak up on him, but he quickly spun around, nailing one with a backhanded strike and smashing him clear through one of the ships railings and into the ocean, a punch to the face of another one sent him through a wall. The last pirate swung his sword in an attempt to remove his head, But Ed bent backwards having the sword pass by his face by inches and then swung back upright, smashing his skull against the pirates and knocking him into a coma.

Double D stared in amazement from Eddy's grasp at Ed's natural fighting abilities, "Where were those moves when the cul-de-sac kids were beating us up?" He asked himself. He then noticed a few pirates aiming guns up at Eddy's back, "I need to do something quick!" He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out what looked like a soda can painted to look like a grenade.

"**Pepper Soda…" **He opened the can and threw it at the pirates, **"…Bomb!"**

The moment the can landed among the pirates it began to spin, releasing a thick gas around them, causing them to drop to the ground coughing and clutching their eyes. "What did you put in that thing Double D?" Eddy asked, noticing the commotion. "My own pepper spray formula sealed inside a modified soda can, I thought it would useful for when we had to make our escape when one of your scams failed like they always do." "Wow good thinking… Wait a minute!"

Luffy laughed when he saw Eddy drop Double D onto the deck, "Boy did I find some good nakama, their strong and funny!" A pirate jumped from the mast and swung his sword down on Luffy, but he stepped aside and grabbed the pirate by the head. "It's not fair to attack from behind!" He threw the pirate into another group of pirates before dusting his hands off. Ed, Double D, and Eddy in human form came up to him after dealing with their opponents.

"These guys were pretty easy huh?" The Eds nodded at Luffy's comment, before their eyes suddenly widened and pointed behind him. "Huh?" He turned around, and saw a large number of pirates with their swords drawn and looking menacing. Luffy and the Eds ran towards the other end of the ship, "its not fair attacking with more people!" Luffy yelled. As they passed the mast, Luffy grabbed onto it, but instead of coming to a halt, he began to stretch! The pirates stopped and looked at the arm holding the mast, before looking back at its owner. Luffy grinned back, "Just kidding!"

"**Gomu Gomu no…" **The pirates tried to run away,**"…Rocket!"**

Luffy's yanked him back, launching him into the mass of pirates and scattering them across the deck, all down for the count. The Eds, needless to say, had their jaws on the ground. "How in Einstein's name did you do that?" Double D asked their captain, who turned to them and said, "I'm a rubber man, I ate the rubber fruit." Double D nodded and thought about this, 'Apparently these Devil's Fruit are very diverse, I need to study this.' He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the beached whale… Er, Alvida had got back on the deck.

"So, two of you have eaten the Devil's Fruit? I had heard the rumors, but I didn't think they existed." Alvida said, glaring down at them. "You also have some moves, are all of you bounty hunters?" "Nope, were pirates." Luffy responded to her. "What, just the four of you?" "Just us right now, but we'll find more members eventually, I think 10 people is about right…" Alvida laughed at this, "Pirates huh? I guess that makes us enemies doesn't it?" She said a wicked grin on her face.

Coby, who had been sitting on the sidelines, walked up to Luffy and whispered, "You need to run guys." Luffy looked at him and said, "Why?" "You saw how powerful that club was, this person is the strong-…" Coby stopped however, when a memory returned to him, the one when Luffy told him how he would become the pirate king, even if he died. "I'm the what now, Coby…?" Alvida had heard what he had been saying and now wanted to hear the rest. "The… The…" Coby began stuttering, before yelling out with all his heart, "THE UGLIEST OLD HAG TO EVER SAIL THE SEAS!"

The pirates were shocked, Alvida was pissed, and Luffy and the Eds…?

They were having a RIOT.

Eddy: "HA, HA, HA, you tell her! Who's the man!?"

Ed and Edd: between laughs "COBY!"

Luffy:**Too busy laughing to say anything.**

However the laughter was cut short when Alvida swung her club, "Die you miserable runt!" "Coby!" Luffy, Double D, and Eddy screamed. Coby braced himself for the impact, but when it didn't come he opened his and saw why. Ed had stopped the club, using only one bare hand. Ed gave Alvida one of his trademark grins and said, "Wow, you really suck Miss. Whale." "W-WHAT!?" She screamed at him, but before she could do anything Ed tightened his grip on the club, causing it to shatter into pieces. Everyone present was shocked. Ed gave an even bigger grin, if that was possible, "And now comes the finale!"

"**Rhino…"**He pulls back his right arm, all the muscles tightening, **"…Punch!"**

The fist crashed deep into her gut, before launching her off the ship and clear over the horizon. The others were stunned for a bit, before running over to and congratulated him on sending the whale back to sea. Luffy turned to the pirates on the ship next to them, where they had seen the entire fight. "You guys over there get Coby a boat; he's going to join the marines." They didn't dare talk back to him, for fear of having their asses kicked next. Coby was about to thank them for their help, but was interrupted when several cannonballs landed in the waters around them.

"Oh great, now who's trying to kill us?" Eddy asked annoyed. They ran over to the railing and saw 3 large, camouflage colored battleships firing at them. "Are they more pirates?" Double D asked, "Of course not, those are the Marines!" Coby said. "Wow that's great Coby, now you can go join them!" "Are you crazy Luffy, they'll arrest me before letting me join!" Coby yelled at the straw hat captain. "Then I guess it's time to leave!" Luffy said jumping onto a small life boat with a sail the pirates provide them; he was quickly followed by the Eds and Coby. They let the ship drop into the ocean, none of them noticing the life boat carrying an orange haired woman that they landed next to, before setting sail.

"Running away from the law, my parents will be so ashamed…" This was the sound Double D's regrets, the regrets that no one particularly cared about at the moment. "I thought it was kind of fun." Luffy said, sitting next to Ed near the front of the ship, both wearing identical grins. "I bet you two lumps would find people trying to kill us fun." Eddy grumbled, hanging over the edge of the boat looking bored. Luffy turned to Coby and asked, "Hey Coby, who was that Zoro guy the whale was talking about?" Coby looked at him and answered, "He's a pirate hunter, last I heard the marines had him" "That sucks, that means he's weak." "No way, he's a beast!" Coby exclaimed, but then got a worried look on his face. "Why are you asking me this?" Luffy grinned at him, "If he's a good guy, I want him on my crew!" Coby jaw dropped in shock, while Double D raised a non-visible eyebrow at Luffy, "A notorious pirate hunter joining a pirate crew made up of a rubber man, a scam artist that changes into a dragon, a freakishly strong teenager, and a bookworm? I find the odds of that happening to be small to non-existent."

Meanwhile, on another island, a man wearing dark black pants and boots, a green hakama, a dirty white T-shirt, and a dark green bandanna, lies tied to a post. If one were to look into the eyes of this man, they would not see the eyes of a human, but rather…

The eyes of a demon.

* * *

**Attacks Created: **Dragon Blast: Ball of fire created some where in Eddy's body and launched with explosive results. 

Pepper Soda Bomb: Grenade like device created by Double D, it releases a custom pepper spray cloud that is sure to leave enemies disabled for at least 40 minutes.

Rhino Punch: Attack where Ed unleashes his full, freakish strength into one devastating blow.

Gomu Gomu no Rocket: Luffy fires himself like a slingshot, either dealing a strong blow to his enemies or helping him reach certain areas.

**Authors Notes: **There you have it folks, the first episode of Ed Piece. From here on out each chapter I do will follow one episode of the original series, which means for every episode of One Piece there will be a chapter of Ed Piece!

Luffy: Aren't there over 340 episodes of my show?

…Oh shit.

(PS: I'm going to separate this story into arcs as you can see in the title.)


End file.
